


Blazing Hearts

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Josie and the Pussycats (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Disapproving Family, Engagement, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Jealousy, embezzlement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Valerie develops feelings for Josie as the band preps for their upcoming trip to the GrammysFemslash





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

**Blazing Hearts**  
by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_Valerie develops feelings for Josie as the band preps for their upcoming trip to the Grammys_  
_Femslash_

 

Josie/Valerie  
Melody/Alexandra

 

**Chapter 1**

Josie McCoy and her bandmates Melody Valentine and Valerie Brown have just wrapped up a three city tour on their "Heart's On Fire" album tour, Alan and Alexander loaded up the instruments and sound equipment into their van while Josie and the girls signed autographs for their fans, Alexander's Sister Alexandra stood beside Melody, keeping a watchful eye on her girlfriend.

 

"Come on girls, we've got to get to the airport." Alan said impatiently leaning against the van.

After the twenty minute autograph session ended Josie, Melody, Alexandra, and Valerie walked over and climbed into the van, while entering the van Valerie slipped on the running board and fell into Alan, which enraged him.

"Sorry Alan." Valerie said with a giggle.

Alan clenched his right hand into a fist and punched Valerie in the face as hard as he could.

"You worthless twit." Alan hissed as Valerie sank to the van's floor in pain.

"Wh-why did you hit me, Alan?" Valerie asked, her brown eyes full of tears.

Josie helped Valerie up to sit in the backseat and pulled the ebony tambourine player into a protective embrace, gently stroking Valerie's jet black hair.

Alan looked around, he was getting icy glares from Josie, Melody, and Alexandra.

"Well Alan?" Josie said, the tone of her voice letting the blonde man know that the redhead was completely serious.

Alan sighed before looking at Valerie, who is still holding her stinging face.

"I'm sorry, Valerie." Alan mutters before walking around to the driver's side of the van.

Soon the van was in motion traveling down the highway, Melody was seated on Alexandra's lap sound asleep snoring cutely.

Valerie checked her face in her compact's mirror, Alan's punch had left a pretty sizable bruise on her face.

"Hey, you okay, Val?" Josie asked quietly, so as not to wake Alexandra, Melody, or Alexander.

"Yeah, it's just a small bruise, no worries Josie." Valerie answers.

Josie slid over to Valerie and inspected the bruise, Josie gently touched Valerie's face as she looked at the bruise. Valerie, for her part reveled in having Josie's hands on her in any capacity. Her heart began beating a tad bit faster and her breathing picked up slightly. She hoped that Josie didn't notice.

"Valerie sweetie? You still with me?" Josie said, pulling Valerie out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what did you say, Josie?" Valerie asked quickly.

"I have a cream back at the hotel that will get rid of that nasty mark." Josie says with a warm smile.

"Thanks Josie." Valerie said, Josie leans forward and kisses Valerie lightly on her uninjured left cheek.

"That's what friends are for, Val." Josie says.

Once the group gets back to their hotel they separate into three pairs: Alan and Alexander head to their room as do Melody and Alexandra. Leaving Josie and Valerie.

Valerie sits on the bed while Josie goes into the bathroom and opens her travel bag and pulls out a tube of facial cream, as Josie held the tube in her right hand she flashed back to when Alan had hit her like he had Valerie when the band was touring in Topeka, Josie sighed as she recalled the memory.

The searing pain that radiated for what seemed like hours did hurt, but not as much as the fact that it was Alan that had been the person who had hit her and now he had done it to Valerie, her best friend.

"Josie, you OK in there?" Valerie called out to the redhead.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I'm coming." Josie says.

Closing her bag, Josie turned off the light in the bathroom and returns to Valerie.

"Here it is, Val. This stuff will completely erase that bruise." Josie explains.

"Thanks again, Josie." Valerie says before taking the tube and going into the bathroom, leaving Josie alone.

Once Valerie was in the bathroom, Josie laid down on her back on the bed and stared blankly up at the cieling and sighed.

"What's happening to us." the redhead says quietly to no one.

Josie has been noticing changes in everyone ever since their "Hearts On Fire" tour began back in May, some of the changes were good (i.e. Alexandra, which any positive change in her is a good thing.) Josie giggled at her thought but was glad that Alexandra was happy with Melody.

Then there was the clearly negative change Josie had seen in Alan, which had come full circle when he'd put his hands on Valerie, which angered Josie to no end.

In the bathroom Valerie finished applying the cream to the bruise on her face and true to Josie's word the bruise vanished almost instantly, astounding Valerie.

Overcome with sheer joy, Valerie quickly exits the bathroom and runs back into the main room with Josie, who is still lost in her thoughts.

"Wow Josie, you were right, this stuff is amazing." Valerie said excitedly before hugging Josie warmly.

Green eyes meet brown eyes as the two women stare at one another in trance like states until Valerie decides to make the first move, she reaches over and pulls Josie to her. Now only inches away from the only woman that made Valerie's heart skip a beat just with a look Valerie was so thankful that Alexandra had thought up these new sleeping arrangements.

"Valerie?" Josie asked in a husky whisper.

"I really want to kiss you right now Josie, but I know that -."

Valerie's words died in her throat when Josie closed the distance and kissed Valerie gently on the lips before pulling away slowly, a wry smile on her face.

"Josie, you deserve me and I deserve you. I will love you with all my heart if you'll have me." Valerie said. Josie smiled at Valerie before pulling the dark haired girl into a warm embrace of her own. "I will love you just as much as you love me, Valerie." Josie replied. Valerie slid her arms around Josie's small waist. Josie removed Valerie's shirt as Valerie kicked off her low cut boots, then Valerie unzipped Josie's skirt. Josie stood up and let it fall to the floor.

The two new lovers kissed one another passionately as they moved towards the bed. They fell onto the bed together. Valerie rolled on top of Josie and straddled her, then Valerie pinned down Josie's wrists with her hands. Josie smiled and licked her lips.

"It looks like I am at your mercy, darling." Josie whispered. Valerie leaned down and pressed her lips gently against Josie's once again, causing the redhead to moan into Valerie's mouth as their tongues dueled one another. Valerie reveled in the euphoria she was feeling.

"Mmmmm..." Josie purred, as she broke off the kiss. "You are eager, Val. I like... no, I LOVE that."

"You don't know how much I've yearned for your kisses and longed for your gentle touch, Josie my love." Valerie groaned.

"Your breasts are magnificent, Josie." Valerie commented, gently cupping Josie's right breast and squeezing it. Josie uttered a small, almost imperceptible moan. Valerie ran her index finger around the soft curve of the breast, pausing to massage the slack nipple with her thumb, which she felt grow stiff and erect under her touch.

"So tense..." Valerie murmured. "Let's do something to relax you."

Gently, Valerie ran her tongue around Josie's right breast, slowly licking and savoring over the aureoles, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. She nipped on it with her teeth, tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Josie writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth skin.

"V-Va...Valerie!" Josie screeched as she felt her nipple be released, and the flat of Valerie's experienced tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Josie reached down, and grabbed Valerie's head, running her fingers through her ebony lover's hair. Valerie gasped at Josie's forcefulness, and lost her balance, toppling backwards onto the bed.

After regaining her balance, Valerie dropped to her knees between Josie's legs, and gently suckled on her lover's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, Valerie eased her tongue in between Josie's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually stimulating her to orgasm. Josie writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against Valerie's head, swinging her muscular legs up and over Valerie's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping the chocolate woman's mouth down tightly over her pussy. Valerie could feel the burning heat rise between Josie's legs, as her juices flowed fast. Valerie licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Josie hard and fast.

"OH VALERIE!" Josie screamed to the havens, arching her back.

 "JOSIE!!" Valerie wailed.

 The two lovers collapsed into each other's arms happily, Valerie stroked her new lover's face gently with her left hand.

 "I love you, Valerie."

 "And I you, my sweet Josie." Valerie replied before leaning over and kissing Josie again.

The next morning Josie and Valerie woke up still in each other's arms.

"Do you think the others heard us last night?" Valerie asked.

"Probably, we were both pretty loud, babe." Josie answered with a wink.

After showering, getting dressed, and packing their suitcases Valerie and Josie head down to lobby where the others are waiting.

"Well good morning, lovebirds." Alexandra teased playfully causing both Josie and Valerie to blush.

"Can we go now?" Alan barked, obviously annoyed by Valerie and Josie's tardiness.

The group heads to the airport and make their flight back to Hollywood.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Parent's Betrayal**

The group has been home from their last tour for two weeks now, Alexander got a call telling him that the girls have been nominated for three Grammys, he tells Alexandra, who in turn tells Melody, Valerie, and Josie which made all of them excited.

"Josie, Melody, and Valerie I'm going to take all of you shopping for a whole new wardrobe for the Grammys." Alexandra says.

"Thank you, Alexandra." Josie says.

"Yay! New clothes!!" Melody exclaimed giddily.

"You're the best, Alexandra." Valerie states as her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hello?" Valerie said answering on the second ring.

"Hello Valerie, are you too famous now to even speak to your own Mother?" a woman's voice asked making Valerie sigh.

"No Mother, I-we just landed." Valerie said.

"I want you to come and see the new house your Father and I bought."

"Mom, y-you can't afford a new house." Valerie said.

"We can when our Daughter is a famous rock star." Valerie's Mother replies.

A few moments later Valerie's Mother texted Valerie the address and directions to the house.

Josie placed her right hand gently on Valerie's left shoulder.

"Want me and the others to come with you?" Josie asked.

"Just you, let everyone else enjoy their shopping."

"Okay." Josie says.

Josie and Valerie pick up Josie's red Aston Martin DB7 at the parking garage and followed the directions that Valerie's Mother had given Valerie to a gated community on Hollywood's North end, Valerie was astonished when she saw the opulent homes.

"Whoa." Josie said.

"Yeah." Valerie says in agreement.

They find the address of Valerie's parents home and pull into the driveway.

"I don't understand this Josie, just last year my parents filed bankruptcy." Valerie said as the front door opened and Valerie's Mother Patrice Brown stepped outside dressed in a cranberry red dress and black four inch pumps.

"Valerie." Patrice said with phony excitement.

"Mother." Valerie said flatly. 

Patrice looked at Josie and the fake smile she was wearing vanished.

"Who are you?" the older woman practically growled at the redhead.

"Hello Mrs. Brown, I'm Josie McCoy." Josie said offering Patrice her trademark smile.

"Charmed." Patrice said emotionlessly which hurt Josie's feelings and angered Valerie.

"Where's Dad?" Valerie asked, making note to add a heavy dose of anger into her tone.

"In the garage tinkering with one of his babies." Patrice said before turning and going inside.

"I'm sorry Josie, but my Mother has always been snobbish." Valerie said.

"I see, but I have to say that I'm glad that you never acted like that." Josie says before leaning over and giving Valerie a soft, lingering kiss on the lips.

"I'll have someone look into how they acquired this place and any other property since you said that they filed bankruptcy just last year." Josie said.

"Thank you, Josie babe." 

"Hey, I've got to protect my girlfriend, don't I?" Josie asked.

Valerie was amazed and extremely touched that Josie had just called the ebony woman her girlfriend and that she wanted to protect Valerie, Valerie couldn't stop the tears of happiness that began falling.

"Thank you, Josie sweetheart." Valerie said in a near whisper.

Josie and Valerie leave, Valerie was brimming with nervous energy at how had her parents had been able to afford a mansion like that and the many "babies" her Mother had mentioned, Josie knew just who to call in this situation.

Picking up her cell phone, Josie called her best Private Investigator Rachel Euun.

 

 

 

 


End file.
